Cullen Truth or Dare
by kaashaa
Summary: This is a story of that was adopted by me from OhMaGod. Basically this takes place 150 years after Bella was changed. See her summary for more.
1. Bella to Jasper

**Author's Note: I wanted to first say that this story originally belonged to OhMaGod she just let me adopt it and keep it going so thank you for doing that I hope I make you proud of where this story goes. Second and most important I don't Own Twilight or its characters though I wish I did. They are the exclusive property of Stephanie Myer and she gets my absolute thanks for making this series. Last of all if you have any suggestions for dares for the story please PM me or leave a review and let me know I'll see what I can do to incorporate it into the story though I do ask you keep them from killing any other character they're going to be mad enough at each other and us too before this is over with. LOL NOW then on with the story!**

**BPOV**

It's been almost 150 years since I've turned, and my dear Reneesme is all grown up, in love with Jacob and attending high school with the rest of us. I love her as I love my wonderful husband. I still never grow tired of Edward. Whenever I see that smile, my heart skips a beat. Well it would figuratively of course.

I was in Calculus with Edward and Emmett one day when Edward decided to talk to me. Over the years we've figured out a way to talk when we're in school. Sure we could just talk too lowly for humans to hear but we like our privacy, and if Emmett or another member of our family is in the class they would hear our whole conversation. So since Edward and I have all the same classes and he sits next to me in all of our classes, thanks to his charm, it's easy. I lift my shield so Edward can read my thoughts and then he writes down his answer on a piece of paper so I can see. I used to have so much trouble lifting my shield but after years of hard work I am able to life it with almost no problem.

**B: Hey I think we should do something different after school. It's always the same thing and Reneesme is hanging out with Jacob in La Push. So we won't have to worry about her. He wants to visit the pack. They've never met before but they have talked to him when both the pack and him are phased. **

_E: Alright love, what were you thinking about doing? _

**B: Well a couple of years ago Alice told me about this game you guys used to play called Cullen Truth or Dare. I was thinking maybe we could play it? I really want to have my first go at it.**

_E: Are you sure love? It's kind o—_

But Edward had stopped writing abruptly. I looked at him. He was staring towards the door. I followed his gaze and saw none other than… Alice Cullen. Wait Alice? She was at the door looking at me more excited than I have ever seen her. And I've known her for a long time. Nobody had even notice that she had appeared yet when she opened her mouth to speak. "Excuse me, sorry to interrupt but Edward and Bella Cullen need to come to the office because our mother is here." Alice told our teacher. She was such a fluid liar that even I would have believed her had I not known better. When Mr. Varner had not yet answered her she gave him a blinding smile.

"Um… Y-yes…S-sure" he stuttered. I smiled to myself. He gave in instantly to Alice's smile.

Once outside the class room I gave Alice a look, "Alice! What are you doing? Esme is not here. It's only second period; did you miss us that much?" I joked.

"But Belllaaaa… how am I supposed to wait all day!" She said. I knew she wasn't talking about seeing us. She gave me her look that she knew I couldn't resist.

"Alice, I have no idea what your even talking about!"

"Your first game of Cullen Truth or Dare of course!" she screamed back at me. I looked around to make sure no one heard her. When I looked back at her she was bouncing on her toes. I laughed. I couldn't help it, I should have known. She had probably knew about it before even I did.

"Alright Alice. Calm down. We'll play late-"I tried to finish.

"No Bella! You know I won't be able to wait that long! Don't bother arguing," she said as I opened my mouth to speak, "I've already seen it. Everyone plays except for Carlisle and Esme. Oh, and Nessie and Jacob, she added as an afterthought."

I sighed. There was no betting against the pixie. "Fine, But you're getting everyone. AND you're telling Nessie why we're leaving and NO she CAN NOT join in." Alice nodded her head.

"Of course Bella! You and Edward go home. We'll be there soon." She had barley finished talking before she was halfway down the hallway going at a speed which could hardly pass for human.

Edward looked at me and pulled me close to him. He had been silent during my conversation with Alice. Now he spoke, "I'm sorry you're going to do this." I gave him a questioning look. He started talking again before I could open my mouth. "Before Alice so rudely interrupted us I was going to warn you. It gets very intense. Emmett has been in jail and Alice has burned all of her clothes." He paused and looked at my open mouth. I couldn't believe she would do that. "Alice has wanted to play it ever since you were turned. But then we had Reneesme and she was too young and wouldn't understand. But when she got older Alice started asking even more. I've managed to convince her it wasn't a good idea."

"Oh well I thought it would be fun. I'm sorry if it upset you." I was worried Edward was mad.

"No love, I'm not mad. I just don't want you to get hurt." He said kissing my forehead. I laughed. How could I get hurt?

"Edward. How could I get hurt?" I lowered my voice," we're vampires remember?" Edward pulled back from our embrace. He brushed a piece of hair back from my face.

"I know that love," he told me chuckling, "I meant emotionally hurt," he paused, "well are you sure you want to do this?" I nodded. Secretly I was sort of excited. "Just know you can back out at any time alright?" I nodded again and couldn't keep the grin off my face. Finally! My first game of Cullen Truth or Dare!

We were back at the house. I had missed this house. It brought back all my human memories. We had finally moved back to Forks. All of us were happy and we had our house back. It had been updated but other than that it still looks the same, thanks to my "mother" Esme.

Edward and I had barley gotten home when Alice and the others drove up. Alice was the first one out, even though she was the one driving, Followed by Emmett who had a big smile on his face, Then Jasper and Rose. My smile widened at the last person. She saw me watching out of the window and smiled back at me. Over the years Rosalie and I have become friends. It started when she had helped me when I was pregnant.

Alice slammed the front door bringing me out of my thoughts. "Oh my gosh Bella! I'm soooooooooooo excited about your first ever game of Cullen Truth or Dare!" She squealed running over to me while jumping up and down. I smiled tentatively back at her. Edward was right, I'm not too sure about this anymore. Who could have made Alice burn allher clothes? And when Alice got this excited, it was never a good sign.

Jasper had walked over to Alice and was attempting to calm her down.

"I'm sorry Jazz, but I don't think its working" I said to Jasper. Alice was still as excited as she possibly could be.

"I know, I know" he responded his face still screwed up in concentration, "I haven't seen her like this since the summer of '89!" Hmm… I haven't heard about that one yet. I made a note to ask about it later.

"Come on guys, let's just start already!" Alice shouted, "Let's sit." She pulled all of us over to the living room. Edward sat down on the lazy boy with me on his lap. I smiled while his hand played with my hair. I sighed contently. Rose pulled Emmett on to the love seat and Jasper sat down on the couch. Alice stayed standing. I guess she was too hyper to sit down. "Okay so I already saw Emmett goi-" but before she could finish he cut her off.

"YES!" he screamed. "Hmm… Who to pick… Umm JAZZY WAZZY! Truth or dare?" he finished with an evil smirk.

"I already told you! My name is JASPER! NOT JAZZY WAZZY. "He waited for a response from Emmett but when it became clear that he was not going to correct himself he sighed."Truth."

"AWWW little itty bitty Jazzy Wazzy is a chicken!" he paused to see if Jasper would take the bait. When all Jasper did was glare at him he kept talking. "Fine…"


	2. Jasper to Rosalie

_Last time: When all Jasper did was glare at him he kept talking, "Fine…"_

"Fine. Who do you think the hottest girl in school is? And it can't be Alice or any one of our girls." Jaspers mouth opened in shock. Emmett laughed evilly.

"Um… Well… I… Umm…" he spluttered. I had to say I was shocked at Emmett's question. I didn't think that he would answer it. But to my surprise he seemed to be thinking about it. Edward must have seen my surprise and explained in my ear.

"Love, he has to answer the question." He whispered. I looked up at him questioningly. Why would he have to? I lifted my shield so as not to disturb the others and let Edward hear my confusion. "If anyone doesn't answer, lies, or won't do the dare, the whole family makes sure that the one person only has rabbits to drink for a whole month." He said as I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Rabbits were so nasty.

"I think I'm going with Angela." Jasper said so quickly I almost didn't understand him. I supposed that was his intent but as every ones mouth were open in shock it was clear his plan had failed. "Please don't be mad Ali; I love you and only you. I just had to answer the question. You know how nasty Rabbits are." Jasper rambled on seeing Alice's open mouth.

"I'm not mad. I'm just glad it wasn't Lauren or Jessica. Then I would have been pissed." Alice remarked finally sitting beside Jasper. Before Emmett could make fun of him or anyone could ask him why Angela was his answer he quickly chose Rosalie. "Rose, truth or dare?"

"Ugh dare, I can take it. I'm not a chicken like you. Besides what the worst you could do?" she said while looking at her nails. Obviously she shouldn't have said that as Alice came out of a vision and gasped. Though I would have known she was in trouble by Jaspers face. He had gotten such an evil look I was surprised a crack of thunder didn't sound.

"I dare you to get as dirty and disgusting as you possibly can, with your make-up running. Then you have to go to school in time for lunch, stand up on a table and sing _Girlfriend_ by Avril Lavigne to Mike expressing your love for him." He returned in one breath. When Rosalie froze he knew he'd gotten to her. "Well I think you should hurry. Lunch is in 20 minutes."

Alice told her she would help and then proceeded to pull Rosalie up the stairs at vampire speed. "She's actually going to do it?" I asked astonished. I wasn't surprised when Emmett responded.

"Well what else could she do? She's not going to be drinking Rabbits that's for sure." I pondered this. How far would I be willing to go to not drink rabbits? Very far. I knew I wouldn't be able to cope with only drinking rabbits. While I was thinking Edward hummed my lullaby any played with my hair. I swear, he pays more attention to my hair then he does to me. I laughed out loud. I knew that wasn't true. Everyone who was left in the living room looked at me strangely. Except Edward. He was used to me getting caught up in my thoughts. Before I could explain myself Alice ran down the steps followed by Rosalie.

I've never seen her like this ever before. Thanks to Alice, she even stunk. Her hair was knotty and stood up straight in some places. There looked like there was something else in her hair but I couldn't make out what the gross gunk that was stuck in her hair was. She was wearing dirty sweatpants that were lopsided. Her shirt was way too baggy and it had some unknown liquids on it. Her make-up was ruined and was running down her face. I wrinkled my nose. "I'm sorry babe but you're nasty!" Emmett said pinching his nose and walking even farther away from her.

"Fine then! If you don't want to touch me, I guess nothing will be going on in bed for a WEEK!" she spat back.

"Ugh, come on baby!" But when Rosalie glared at him he knew not to argue anymore. She was in a really bad mood.

"Let's just get this over with." And with that she ran from the room.

When we had gotten to school Rose had gotten in an even worse mood. "Remember Rosalie, you've got to make it very convincing. You wouldn't want to be stuck with rabbits." Jasper reminded her. Rose just gave a grunt and started walking towards the cafeterias doors. Luckily we were early so no one would stare at Rose before her big confession. We followed her.

We were all standing outside the cafeteria behind a wall waiting for the bell. Emmett was standing a bit away from everyone else. I walked over to him to see his fumbling with a video camera. "Oh hi Bella, I want to film Rose but I don't know how to film the damn thing!" he moaned.

"Here let me do it. I'll video it. You would probably break it and if Rose saw you, you would be in deep shit." I told him.

"Ya your right thanks Bella." He said and gave me the camera as the bell went off behind him. I turned on the camera and waited for the show to start. We had to wait for mike and all of his other friends to get settled.

When they had all sat down we saw Jessica clinging on to Mike. This was going to get interesting.

Rosalie suddenly decided that now was the time and marched inside. She was going so fast that she was halfway towards Mike before anyone noticed her. Everyone had started to whisper and pointing and I was filming all of it.

Alice was hovering over the stereo that she had brought to play the song.

Rosalie jumped on top of Mike's table and Alice started the song.

**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
>No way, no way, I think you need a new one<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend **

Rose was singing along and pointing at Mike and Jessica. She had every ones attention and many were filming it as well.

**Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
>No way, no way, now it's not a secret<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend**

I was shocked to hear that Alice had changed some of the works to make it more personal. When she had had time to do this I have no idea. Alice will be Alice.

**You're kinda fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
>I think about you all the time, you're so addictive<br>Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
>Alright, alright, alright<strong>

I was laughing so hard seeing Rosalie singing and dancing. While Mike was drooling even though she looked like crap and I've never seen Jessica look more pissed.

**Don't pretend, I think you know I'm special  
>And hell yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess<br>I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
>I'm right, I'm right, I'm right <strong>

At this point I was just focusing on not jerking the camera around because I was laughing.

**She's looks so ugly  
>You could do so much better<br>I think we should get together now  
>And that's what every body's thinking about<strong>

She pointed at Jessica whenever she insulting her so everybody couldn't doubt that she was singing about her.

**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
>No way, no way, I think you need a new one<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
>No way, no way, now it's not a secret<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend**

**I always see the way, I see the way you look at me  
>And even when you look away I know you think of me<br>I hear you talk about me all the time again and again  
>And again and again and again<strong>

Rosalie was really getting into it now. It looked like she didn't even remember that everyone was watching her.

**So come up here and tell me what I wanna hear  
>Better yet, make Jessica disappear<br>I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
>And again and again and again<strong>

Mike then pushed Jessica off him and she fell back on the ground.

**Cause she's like so whatever  
>And we could be so much better<br>I think we should get together now  
>And that's what everybody's thinking about<strong>

**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
>No way, no way, I think you need a new one<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend **

**Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
>No way, no way, you know it's not a secret<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend **

**Oh, in a second you were wrapped around my finger  
>Woo, 'cause I can, cause I can do it better<br>There's Emmett, so when's it gonna sink in  
>Hey, you're so stupid, just what were you thinking? <strong>

**In a second you were wrapped around my finger  
>'Cause I can, cause I can do it better<br>There's Emmett, so when's it gonna sink in?  
>You're so stupid, just what were you thinking? <strong>

**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't wanna be your girlfriend  
>No way, no way, This was just a dare<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I don't wanna be your girlfriend  
>No way, no way <strong>

**Hey, hey, I know that you like me  
>No way, no way; you know it's not a secret<br>Hey, hey; I don't wanna be your girlfriend  
>No way, no way, no way, no way<strong>

"Sorry Mike. But I love Emmett." She said looking down at Mike. He looked crestfallen but turned around and helped Jessica back up. Rose jumped off the table and started walking back towards us. I quickly turned off the camera and shoved it in my pocket.

"I feel sort of bad for Mike. He really believed me." She said when we had gotten outside. When we all looked at her in shock she continued, "Okay not really but I didn't want to sound like a bitch."

We all piled into the cars and drove home.


	3. Rosalie to Bella

_Last time: We all piled into the car and drove home._

The first thing Rosalie did when we got home was run upstairs and fix herself. We were just getting settled down again talking and laughing about Rosalie's dare, when she came back downstairs looking as perfect as she normally is.

She came to sit down with everybody in the living room but sat down beside Alice and Jasper on the couch. I guess she was still pissed at Emmett. I grinned remembering Emmett pinching his nose. But that was my fault. Rose saw my grin and returned mine with a grin of her own. Hers was much more evil, and naturally that made me nervous.

"Hey Bella, truth or dare?" she asked sweetly. I shivered, this couldn't be good. She looked worse than Jasper. That's when I saw Alice going into a vision and Edward leaned close to my ear.

"Love you should pick-"but he didn't have time to finish before Emmett pulled us out of our seat and away from each other.

"Nuh, uh, uh. No using abilities. Where's the fun if she knows what the truth and dare is?" he said.

"Fine." I said. I wished I could be able to know but this was the first time I was playing truth or dare with my vampire family and I wanted to do it right. "Um…" I paused. I wasn't sure which would be worse. The truth? There was a lot of things involving Edward that I would rather not answer. But what could she possibly come up with as a dare? I pondered this for a few seconds and finally said, "Dare."

I immediately knew this was the wrong choice from the looks on Alice, Edward and Rosalie's faces.

"You have to sing the song you made when you first found out we were vampires." She said.

My mouth flew open in shock. This was so much worse than her own dare. My song was so embarrassing. She only knew about it because she had helped me move my stuff from Charlie's and she saw it written in my notebook. I had made her promise not to tell anyone. But I guess she had kept it to herself for 150 years.

"Don't worry Bella. It will be a complete surprise. I've blocked my mind from Alice and Edward and all they know is that you have to sing a song you don't want to sing." Rosalie continued.

As much as I don't want to sing my song, I couldn't and wouldn't survive on rabbit blood alone for a whole month. So I reluctantly walked over to my guitar that was propped on the wall, again when Alice has time to do all this future seeing I haven't a clue.

I returned with my guitar and sat on the chair Alice had pulled into the front for me. I saw Edward had returned to our chair and everyone was giving me the upmost attention. I took a deep breath and explained. "So I wrote this right after Jacob told me the cold one story and I figured out what you were. Please, please remember that I had no idea what was truth of the stories and what was fake." I slowly began to strum.

**You won't believe how many things  
>Are wandering a-through my head my head<br>Your next to me, It's plain to see that  
>Maybe you would like me dead<strong>

I slowly began to bring myself back to these fuzzy human memories.

**I see it in your eyes  
>They're as black as night<br>Here is the surprise:  
>One, I know, It probably should chill me<br>Two, I think you probably want to kill me  
>Three, I know I want to spend my life with you<br>You'd never harm me  
>And of all of these<br>The only one I fear is number three**

**There I go I'm on a roll  
>I want to know about you<br>Holy water, stakes in heart  
>Tell me is it even true<strong>

I hear snickering in the background and I knew if I was still human I would have blushed. This was the exact reason that I never told them I wrote this song. It's stupid and I knew they'd laugh.

**I can see it in your eyes  
>There as black as night<br>Here is the surprise:  
>One, I know it probably should chill me<br>Two, I think, you probably want to kill me  
>Three, I know I want to spend my life with you<br>You'd never harm me  
>And of all of these<br>The only one I fear is number three**

I thought about Edward at that time of my human life. I knew what he was and yet I still loved him. I heard more laughing and I tried to speed up the song to try to make my misery shorter.

**Stupid Shiny Volvo owner  
>I'm so glad to see you here<br>It's so awesome when I'm with you  
>I don't ever have to fear<br>I see it in your eyes  
>There as black as night<br>Here is the surprise:**

**One, I know, It probably should chill me  
>Two, I think you probably want to kill me<br>Three, I know I want to spend my life with you  
>You'd never harm me<br>And of all of these  
>The only one I fear is number three<strong>

**One, I know, It probably should chill me  
>Two, I think you probably want to kill me<br>Three, I know I want to spend my life with you  
>You'd never harm me<br>And of all of these**

**The only one I fear is number three**

I finished my song to be greeted by silence. I held my breath for the reaction. The first to end the silence was of course Emmett. He laughed and laughed. When he gathered himself he said, "That was hilarious! You actually thought holy water and stakes could kill us?"

"Emmett please remember Bella knew nothing about us at the time." My wonderful husband had come to my rescue.

"Well I think it was sweet." Alice cut in. She jumped up. "Please sing to us again." I laughed, only Alice would want to hear my voice.

"No Alice, I'm embarrassed enough. Maybe some other time. We're still playing truth or dare remember?" I asked her over my shoulder as I walked back to Edward. I was eager to get the attention off of me. And it snapped that Pixie out of it and she was back in her seat before I had sat down in mine. I smiled at the others, who have not said anything about my song, gratefully.

I settled in sitting with Edward and realized something. It was my turn to pick someone and only Alice and Edward were left. I knew that I couldn't pick Edward so it left me with no choice but to pick, "Alice, truth or dare?"

I knew it was going to be tricky giving Alice a truth or dare that she didn't know. She would use her gift even though she wasn't supposed to. But I quickly came up with a plan I thought would work. To make sure I lifted my shield so Edward could confirm my idea. I squeezed his hand to get his attention. When he tilted his head towards me I started to tell him my idea. He nodded his head just the slightest up, waited a second then down. A yes, my plan would work and I brought it into action immediately.

For Alice's truth I had to keep changing my idea about what I would ask her. But that was the easy part. She would most likely be watching the future for her dare. For her dare I thought of one that would bring her right up close with the wolves. I knew she couldn't see her dare when a major look of puzzlement came across her face. I had also made sure that I was changing the truth so fast she couldn't zero in on any one of them. When Edward nodded again I knew she was completely blind. I grinned.

"So what will it be?" I asked her about 30 seconds after I had first asked her. "You're completely blind so you're going to have to choose just like everyone else."

Jasper cut in, "Please Ali just answer I can't handle your confusion." He pleaded.

"Fine…um… dare. No! Wait! I meant truth." She said. As soon as she dare I let her see her true dare. When she saw it she tried to change it but nor I or Emmett was going to let her get away with that.

"Oh no. You saw what your dare was. You're not changing it." I said.

"Yah, Bellsy I'm proud of you. I can't wait to see what it is." My big oaf of a brother crooned to me.

I smirked. "You, Alice Cullen, have to do five things from the _list__of__things__to__do__at__Wal-mart_. AND each one of us gets to choose one for you to do."

If vampires could go into should I'm sure Alice would have but for now she is just staring at the wall unmoving, Jasper trying to calm her down.

"I'll be right back. I have to go print the whole list for us to choose." And with that I ran from the room before I could see anyone else's reactions. I grinned, I was feeling evil.


	4. Bella to Alice

_Last time: "I'll be right back. I have to go print the whole list for us to choose."_

"There. All done." I said taking in the papers from everybody. Alice squeaked. I grinned. I had passed 3 copies of the whole _list__of__things__to__do__at__Wal-Mart_ around to everybody. Then I gave them slips of paper to write what they wanted Alice to do. I told them not to write their names on the papers so no one would know who wrote what.

I had all five slips of paper now in my hands and I decided I would let Alice read them out loud. I got up and started to hand them to her.

She stretched out her hand realizing that I wanted her to do. She took a deep breath and opened one of the slips.

"This one says: run up to a male employee with your legs squeezed together and ask him very loudly where the tampons were because you need some really badly. Ugh gross who picked this?" No one fessed up to the dare so Alice sighed and picked another piece of paper up.

"Fine. This says: Fill your cart all the way up with condoms and ask a bunch of employees if they have more. When you have as many as they have you must buy all of them." She finished with a squeak. "Who is making me do this one?" No one answered although when she glared at Emmett he turned his head and started whistling suspiciously.

Rosalie hit his head to make him stop. "Could you be any more obvious?" Emmett just grinned at us.

Alice went on. "Go to the gun department and look at all the guns. Pick up one to buy. While paying for it ask the employee where the Anti-depressants are. Make sure to ask as spastic as possible. Greeeat into another Asylum I go." I laughed but Edward was definitely laughing the hardest. Hmm… I wouldn't doubt it was him.

Once everyone quieted down again Alice huffed and opened another slip. She hesitated this time somehow knowing it would be worse. She took a deep breath. "Walk up to and say 'Oh my gosh, is it you? Oh my gosh it is! I haven't seen you in so long!' Then kis-"she faltered, "kiss him. After that slap him and say 'Why didn't you ever call me' "?

"We all burst out laughing except for Jasper. Apparently he wasn't happy about Alice kissing someone else. The dare was almost as good as mine and mine was next.

"Who's making me do this?" she asked half-heartedly not really expecting an answer. But Rosalie surprised everyone by snorting with laughter and raising her hand.

"I'll get you for this! Just you wait." Alice threatened. Jasper just glared at Rose.

"The last one says: Light a match under a sprinkler. Ugh great. We'll get wet because of that damn thing. That will have to be last. But I guess it's not that bad, compared to the others."

I smirked and burst out laughing. I planned on waiting until we got to my dare to tell her the second part of it. No one seemed suspicious of me except for Edward. But I can never keep a secret from him. He gave me a knowing look that said he knew it was me. I stuck my tongue out at him. I couldn't help it. I was in a good mood. And I was having fun with my family.

We pulled into the parking lot of Wal-Mart. Edward and I were in his new silver Volvo and the rest of the family were in Rosalie's car. As soon as Edward stopped the car I jumped out, ran into the store and waited for the rest of them.

"Come on guys! Let's do this!" I almost screamed which earned me a look from several workers. I felt Edward come up behind me and wrap him arms around me. "Love please, calm down. Between yours and Emmett's excitement and Alice's hatred, Jasper is going crazy."

I turned to see Jasper. He had this tortured look on his face. I threw him an apologetic look and tried to calm myself down. But sadly Emmett didn't follow my example.

"YAY! Which one are you doing first my dear little pixie of a sister?" Emmett asked. With him bouncing on his toes he looked so excited he could rival Alice and that's saying something.

"I think I'll do the tampon one first." Alice replied threw gritted teeth. I stifled a laugh, I didn't want the Pixie mad at me anymore then she already was.

As she walked away to start her dare I called out, "Remember, it has to be convincing!" she didn't even turn around as she gave me the finger. And that's when I knew to shut my mouth. I had never seen her do that before. As she kept walking we followed far behind her making sure to keep her in our view at all times. She seemed to be waiting for just the right male worker.

"Oh just do it already. It's not so bad. You have four more to do and we haven't got all day!" Rosalie hissed in Alice's direction. But Alice seemed to have found the right man because she sped up with her legs pressed together so that she sort of wobbled along.

Then she yelled loud enough for everyone to hear, "Quick! I need some tampons! And I don't want blood to ruin my new underwear! They were supposed to be a surprise for my boyfriend tonight!"


	5. Alice continued

From last time: _Then__she__yelled__loud__enough__for__everyone__to__hear,__"Quick!__I__need__some__tampons!__And__I__don't__want__blood__to__ruin__my__new__underwear!__They__were__supposed__to__be__a__surprise__for__my__boyfriend__tonight!"_

The poor worker just stared at her at first before pointing toward a far wall, "Can I help you with anything else?" He was watching her closely as she smiled brightly shaking her head then running toward the far wall where the tampons were.

Jasper growled to low for the humans around us to hear him making Edward shake his head, "Do you really want to explain that to Alice." He hissed as we walked casually toward where Alice was.

Alice saw us and sighed a human sigh, "Was that convincing enough?" She asked irritated. I smiled nodding at her.

"You were great Alice now then which one next?" I asked watching her think about the other parts of her dare.

"Well since we're here" Alice started pointing toward the condoms and glaring at Emmett, "Someone go get me a cart," It was obvious that her comment was directed at Emmett who sped off as humanly as possible to get a cart.

Emmett came back and she loaded the cart with all the condoms on the shelf heading toward another employee, "Excuse me do you have any more condoms. We're having a party at my house and I promised to provide a special type of balloon for our bachelorette party but I need lots of these." Alice was all smiles dazzling the poor worker who motioned her to follow him toward a door leading toward what would be part of the warehouse.

He came back and began loading her cart down with more condoms finally throwing in the last box, "That's all we have ma'am. I hope its enough." I could tell from a distance she had him eating out of her hand like a puppy getting a pat on the head for doing something good.

"Thank you so much. I think my sister will enjoy this party so much you're such a sweetie." She suddenly looked at him and I noticed Edward almost freeze as she went into her next dare. "Oh my gosh is it you! It is you! I haven't seen you in so long!" She reached over and kissed the worker hard on the lips making the man almost pale and making Jasper growl. A minute later she stepped backed and ,gently for a vampire, hit him, "Why didn't you ever call me!" She then turned the cart around and huffed off leaving the man staring after her and us dragging Jasper away.

We followed her as she went to a checkout and proceeded to put all the condoms she had in the cart on the conveyer belt as the cashier eyed her but said nothing ringing them up, "That's $531.78 ma'am." The cashier said watching as Alice pulled a credit card out of her wallet and paid for it. She then loaded every bag up in her cart and went outside.

She came back in a few minutes later and headed towards the back where the guns and other outdoor or recreation equipment was, "Excuse me I'd like to buy a gun." She asked the guy standing at the counter.

"Which one might interest you?" The guy asked watching as Alice pointed towards one of the guns. The man unlocked the case and retrieved the item in question. "This is a good choice. It can hit any target from at least 50 ft away and has a night scope on it for those that like hunting in the early morning before dawn. Its scope can be adjusted to spy out a prey item and is detachable." The man continued on for a while as we noticed Alice begin to look more and more bored.

"That's just what my husband needs. He's an avid hunter. I'll take it and the bullets that go with it." Alice answered stopping the man's ongoing speech about the gun. The man nodded and began ringing up what Alice wanted when we watched her give him a serious look, "Could you also tell me where the Antidepressant medicine might be located?" She began to fidget from one foot to the other and put her head down like she was crying looking up at the man. "Really he's a good man he just hits me sometimes and so I decided to kill myself."

The man stepped back taking the gun with him, "Um I forgot to tell you that we have a three day waiting period on all gun sales." We watched him inch toward the phone.

"I'll be back in three days then thank you so much I feel so much better now." Alice answered grinning again making the man stop dazzled. She left quickly finally meeting up with us a few isles over.

"You should have seen your face that was good Alice." Emmett laughed almost doubling over. Even I had to giggle at Alice's performance it was so convincing that had I not known her for so long I'd have been worried about her.

"Yeaaah just peachy thanks Emmett," Alice snapped sighing. "Okay everyone get ready I'm going to set off the sprinkler. She started off when I cleared my throat to catch her attention.

"There's more to that dare Alice," I said once she'd turned around I continued, "Once you get the sprinklers set off you have to skip towards the front singing the song Singing in the Rain then scream at the last moment I'm melting! I'm melting! And run out the door." I grinned evilly at her.

"What! Oh come on Bella!" She almost screamed at me. I shook my head in warning at her and she turned then literally stomped off towards the nearest sprinkler.

After looking around for a few moments to make sure no employees were close by she carefully scaled a shelving unit and took out a lighter that she had and held it up to the sprinkler lighting it, "Hey, snatched these earlier guys so we won't get wet." Rose said handing everyone an umbrella and keeping one for herself.

"Five, four, three, two, one," Alice counted down as suddenly the sprinkler system went off as did the alarms. She started skipping towards the front singing:

**Singing in the Rain**

**I'm singing in the Rain**

**What a glorious Feeling**

**I'm happy again**

**I'm laughing at clouds**

**So dark up above**

**The sun's in my heart**

**And I'm ready for love**

She made it almost to the front in the middle of a group of humans then stopped and at the top of her voice she started screaming, "I'm melting! I'm melting! Oh what a cruel world!" and with that took off through the front doors we ditched the umbrellas and followed her out all of us laughing as we piled back into the cars to head home.


	6. Edward

From Last time: _She made it almost to the front in the middle of a group of humans then stopped and at the top of her voice she started screaming, "I'm melting! I'm melting! Oh what a cruel world!" and with that took off through the front doors we ditched the umbrellas and followed her out all of us laughing as we piled back into the cars to head home._

She got out of the car and sped upstairs to her bedroom to change, "I think that counts as making the pixie mad you little sis." Emmett's laughter rang off the walls.

"Well at least she did it and won't have to eat rabbits. Besides even she has to admit. It was fun." I answered back.

"Yeah okay messing with the sports department was fun and maybe the poor employee about the condoms but what in the world am I going to do with all those condoms?" Alice asked suddenly showing up and sitting next to Jasper who was finally relaxing.

Emmett laughed harder than ever, "I don't know have a party little sister?" He waggled his eyebrows at Alice making her glare hard at him.

"You know you've not been on the receiving end of this game yet Emmy so be nice to me or I'll for go being nice about my dare." Her voice had an edge to it that made Emmett sit up and stop laughing.

"Ahh come on," Emmett started to whine as I held up my hand for silence. Finally catching everyone's attention.

"Come on guys lets keep going with the game. Now Alice your turn and try and be nice sis." I stated hoping she'd pick on Emmett and not Edward since it could get dirty with them both having powers.

"Hmm," Alice closed her eyes though the impish smile on her face I knew from experience spelled trouble, "Okay Edward truth or dare and no using your powers."

Edward glared at her carefully watching her. He had been listening to her thoughts but only hearing her singing some obnoxious 80's song in her head, "Fine Dare little sister." He finally spit out. I almost sighed. I knew she was dying to know some things about our sex life but that was something neither of us was willing to discuss especially in front of Emmett.

Alice grinned, "I dare you to dress in drag. I mean hair, makeup and the whole works. You also have to hit on a male employee and get his number when we go shopping." Her grin made me even cringe.

Edward sighed rolling his eyes, "Fine let's do this and just get this over with. Alice don't even think about taking me to Port Angles, we're going to Seattle." His voice was harsh.

Alice shook her head, "Nope we're going into Forks actually. Don't worry you'll do fine." She popped up and grabbed Edward's hand dragging him upstairs and into her bed room.

They stayed up there for what seemed hours before Alice descended from the stairs, "Ladies and gentlemen I give you Edwina." Her musical voice made all of us look up. Edward glared as Emmett burst out laughing at his brother earning him a smack from Rose.

"Alice," Edward hissed out his eyes narrowing at Emmett and Jasper. He was dressed in dark blue dress with matching stilettos. I could see he had on a bra with something stuffed into it and if I was guessing she'd conned him into a pair of thongs as well. He had on a brown wig fluffed out and almost every kind of makeup that Alice had in her bathroom. On his legs he had garters and fishnet hose to match the dress.

"Ahh Edwina you can come sit in my lap if you need a place to sit." Emmett said laughing again as Edward growled at him. I smiled winking at him trying to reassure him.

"Oh no we're going to do this dare and get this over with so I can get back, and get out of this to beat Emmett." Edward answered smiling back at me, "Shall we, or are you two going to be making passes at me all day?" He turned his glare on Jasper who only smiled.

Alice took Edward's arm and drug him out and to her car, "Come on then we've got to hurry if we're going to the shop I have in mind." Edward climbed in the front as I took a seat in the back along with Jasper.

We drove into town and park in front of the dress boutique that belong to old Mrs. Hangley, "Come on Alice find some place else I know for a fact that if we go in there Carlisle's going to find out what we're doing." Edward said trying to get his sister anywhere but that boutique.

Alice shook her head, "Nope this is where we're going sorry unless you want to not do this." She grinned looking over at Edward.

Edward shook his head, "I don't think so little sister let's do this. I was just reminding you that we could all end up in trouble if Carlisle finds out, but since you insist let's get this over with." He got out and walked very well for being in stilettos up to the door to the boutique opening the door so Alice and I could go in.

As soon as we entered Edward went to work on an employee that came to us, "Hi yes I was wondering if you might have a dress for my sisters. You see we're going to a special dance and they need some help to get themselves ready, "His voice was so sweet and he locked eyes with the male employee that the poor man couldn't help but show us several dresses.

"Here's the best we've got," the employee said a smile on his lips as he slipped the dresses to Alice and myself and a piece of paper to Edward. "If there's anything else you need don't be afraid to ask I'm sure I could help you." He walked off to tend the cash register as we made our way to the dressing rooms only to double back and out the door almost crashing into Emmett and Rose who were by the doors laughing.

"You should have seen your face Edwina I think that poor sap was about to pee his pants hoping you would keep talking." Emmett got out as we led them outside and back to the cars.

"Just remember your next Emmett and it won't be nice." Edward hissed as we climbed back into the cars and headed home.


	7. Edward to Emmett

**NOTE: The song used was Green Day's Good Riddance (Time of your life). It so fit this last chapter. Thanx to Metallica1862 for the help finishing this story and for the idea for the song that so fits.**

From Last time: _"Just remember your next Emmett and it won't be nice." Edward hissed as we climbed back into the cars and headed home._

_**Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road**_

_**Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go**_

_**So make the best of this test, and don't ask why**_

_**It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time**_

_**It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.**_

_**I hope you had the time of your life.**_

_**So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind**_

_**Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time**_

_**Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial**_

_**For what it's worth it was worth all the while**_

_**It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. **_

_**I hope you had the time of your life. **_

_**It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. **_

_**I hope you had the time of your life. **_

_**It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. **_

_**I hope you had the time of your life. **_

Edward rushed out of the car pushing past Emmett and Jasper and headed up the stairs, "I take it someone was a little pissy about playing with the dude?" Emmett asked almost to innocently while Jasper rolled his eyes at his brother.

"You realize that you're so dead when Edward gets back down here. He's pissed this time Emmett. Maybe you should just leave now and not come back for oh say fifty years." Jasper said finally chuckling as Alice laced her arm through his pulling him into the living room.

"Nah, Eddie likes me to much to do too much harm. Besides even if he tried Bells would protect me wouldn't you?" He turned his head toward me and grinned.

"I don't know Emmett this is one time you might be on your own," I said giggling as Edward came down and promptly pulled me into his lap settling us in the chair again.

Edward turned toward Emmett his face emotionless for a little while before an evil smile spread, "Emmett truth or dare?' he asked low that had we not all been vampires his voice would have been lost on us.

"DARE!" Emmett boomed grinning. I could feel the tension in Edward and knew that Emmett had played right into his hands.

Edward didn't say anything for a long while and when he finally spoke his voice was so hideous sounding that even I cringed, "You have to stripe to your boxers in the middle of the club and do the Macarena for ten minutes. But you have to be on top of a table."

Emmett opened and closed his mouth several times not unlike a fish out of water, "WHAT! Are you trying to get me arrested little brother?" Emmett asked lowering his voice finally to a tolerable level.

"It's that or eat Rabbits for a month and trust me I'll make sure the rabbits are extra nasty too," Edward answered a smug smile on his face.

Emmett sighed, "Great but when I go to jail you're bailing me out Edward." He glared at Edward but fell silent.

I tugged on his arm and got his attention before dropping my shield so he could hear my thoughts.

**B: Are you sure that is a good idea Edward?**

Edward just nodded and smiled at me snuggling into my neck, "It's okay love it's not the first time he's been in jail."

I just shook my head and we sat for a long while talking quietly before Emmett nodded, "Okay since we're doing this lets get started. I can't believe you can't take a little joke Eddie."

Edward growled but didn't say anything. We climbed into Emmett's monster jeep and began our drive to Port Angles. "So what club are we going to?" I asked as Jasper snorted and Edward chuckled.

"Please don't ask that loaded question Bella because I have a feeling that the boys are going someplace we don't want to go and if Carlisle and Esme find out we went there they'll kill us." Alice answered shaking her head and trying to warn the boys.

We stopped before a strip of clubs and Edward pointed to one, "There you go Emmett that's your place." He chuckled as we piled out and I took in the name of the club.

The Basement looked like an abandoned warehouse. The brick was fade and the upper glass in some of the windows was busted out. The building looked to tell the truth like it was about to collapse on itself, "Are you sure that we should be going in there?" Even as a vampire I was nervous about the place.

Edward chuckled, "Don't worry love its safe enough. Come on you don't want to miss the fun." He took my hand and led me toward the door where he paid our entrance fee.

"Okay since you insist on the dare here then find me a good table Eddie." Emmett hissed out glaring at the overly crowded club.

Jasper pointed to a table and there stood Alice and Rose waiting for us, "I don't think you have to worry about Edward finding you a table bro." Jasper said.

I stayed close to Edward who moved where he could hold the camera in his hand and film the whole dare. "Time to get in the nude Emmett," He hissed smiling.

Emmett began taking his shirt off then his shoes and socks before finally starting on his pants. I almost coughed as he finished noticing that his boxers were Sponge Bob Square pants or at least the face, "Oh my God, Sponge Bob really Emmett!" I gasped loud enough it drew attention to us. Emmett growled at me before climbing up on the table as Alice started the music.

He did fine for the first couple of minutes only turning but as the crowd grew I knew trouble was coming. I tugged on Edward's arm, "Um Edward hunny, here comes the bouncers." I whispered trying to get us out of the eye shot of the bouncer who had seen us all come in together.

Edward stepped back and turned to tell me something when we heard a pronounced CRACK and a string of curse words from Emmett. Our eyes met and we turned as one to watch the bouncers who'd reached a now sprawled Emmett and the broken pieces of the table everywhere. "Okay young man you're coming with us now." One of the bouncers stated his glare making it very evident that he was far from happy about the situation.

"Wait what did I do?" Emmett asked trying to give an innocent look.

"I think you can answer that for yourself and I think the officers over there would like a word with all of you as well." The bouncer said turning to Rose, Jasper and Alice who were standing there with looks of shock on their faces.

"Let's get out of here," Edward said pulling me toward the door subtly as two cops handcuffed Emmett and two more talked to the other three.

"We can't just leave those four in there." I said as we made it outside and casually leaned up against the Jeep like we were talking.

"Emmett we can but the others will be out in a few minutes. They managed to convince the police that they didn't know he was going to do it." Edward answered smiling and pointing to the entrance.

As they came out I could see their faces clearly. The expressions ranged from mildly amused to extremely pissed. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" I muttered as they came up to us.

"Thanks for leaving us in there Edward. I thought for a moment we were all going to jail." Alice said snorting at him.

"It's a good thing that they believed our story. I don't envy Emmett the call though." Jasper added as we all piled in the car.

"Why's that Jazz?" I asked looking worriedly at my husband who shook his head at some silent question one of the other three had asked him.

"He's got to call Carlisle to come get him since we were all seen with him. What's worse is that Carlisle's at work now." Jasper commented in return for my question.

"Yeah, and Carlisle strictly forbade the boys to go to that club after the last incident that just so happened to involve Emmett." Rose added, sighing.

I just looked at Edward, "Why did you go then if you knew what kind of trouble you guys would be in Edward Anthony." I growled at him turning and ignoring his pleading look.

We got home and began to prepare for the storm known as Carlisle to hit. "What are the odds that he's going to completely lose it with all of us?" I whispered hoping to have some sort of good news at least on one front.

"Well the last time that Emmett got put in jail it was over our game and that same club so the chances are not in our favor." Jasper stated watching as Alice closed her eyes briefly before opening them and gasping.

"I don't like that sound what did you see Alice?" I asked noticing how tense and still Edward was as well.

"All I can say is might want to prepare yourselves for the worse." Alice answered shivering a bit. I knew then that when a vampire shivered it was bad especially if that vampire was Alice Cullen.


	8. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

From last time: _"All I can say is might want to prepare yourselves for the worse." Alice answered shivering a bit. I knew then that when a vampire shivered it was bad especially if that vampire was Alice Cullen._

"Just take it easy and rest for the next two weeks," Carlisle said smiling at the patient. He turned to the patient's mother, "Have Brayden take this for his cough and fever and don't forget to push the liquids." He paused as he felt his phone vibrate angrily in his pocket. "I'll have Ms. Bielson come in here and release you." He turned to leave wondering why one of the kids would be calling at this time of night.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen," The mother answered watching as Carlisle left through the door in a hurry.

Carlisle turned a couple of times making his way to his office and shutting the door. "Hello, Carlisle Cullen speaking." He answered not recognizing the number.

"Hey dad um, I have, um a problem and need your help." Emmett's voice came back through.

"Emmett what did you do now?" Carlisle asked letting a little of his annoyance come through. Of all of his adopted kids Emmett seemed the one most prone to trouble.

"I need you to come to the police station in Port Angeles please and get me out." Emmett stated.

Carlisle sighed reigning in his temper the best he could, "Emmett why didn't you call your brothers to come get you?" He asked fearing the answer.

"They were with me and the police won't release me to them. It's really nothing bad but they said I had to have you or um mom come get me." Emmett replied nervously.

Carlisle sighed, "Alright I'll be there in a couple of hours to get you but we're having a major discussion on the way back Emmett as to why you're in jail and what you boys were doing."

"Yeah might want to include the girls in on this one dad. All three of them were there too." Emmett added hanging up before Carlisle could respond.

Carlisle ended the call and called Esme's cell, "Hi honey what's wrong?" Esme asked knowing that Carlisle only called her on his way home not in the middle of his shift when he was usually busiest.

"I need to stop by and pick you up on my way to Port Angeles to get Emmett out of jail. Could you please make sure that everyone's home so we can talk when we get back?" Carlisle answered not really greeting his wife finding the whole situation with the kids beginning to grind on his normally easy going and gentle nature.

"Sure I'll meet you at the end of the road so you don't have to go to the house. How much money should I bring with me?" Esme asked her voice seeming to find its way through Carlisle's frayed temper.

"Same as the last time since I'm not sure what damage got done this time. I love you Esme." Carlisle replied.

"I love you too Carlisle be careful and I'll see you in a few minutes." Esme answered ending the call and heading back toward the house.

She entered and stopped listening to the talk in the family room, "I hope for Emmett's sake that Carlisle's in a good mood." She heard Jasper say to someone.

"Okay what's the worse that's happened before guys?" Bella asked. Esme knew she was talking to Alice and Edward.

"The worse that can happen is a meeting for the family," Esme said coming into the room actually making Bella yelp in surprise.

"Hi mom, take it that Emmett called?" Edward said calmly knowing that he could her thoughts plainly.

_'Yes and he's mad at you kids. I hope for all your sakes that this doesn't have nothing to do with that blasted club and the whole truth or dare game again otherwise its not going to be pretty when he gets home.' _ She thought answering out loud, "Yes he did and he said no one's to leave since we're meeting once he and I get back from getting your brother out of jail."

Everyone ducked their heads and got quiet as Esme left know that in a few hours they were all in deep trouble except Bella who had a look of shock about the events about to happen.

"But it wasn't even my idea," Emmett whined as he followed Carlisle and Esme into the house two hours later.

"I thought I made it explicit that I did not want you to go to that club since the last time you kids were there someone almost burned that club down." Carlisle said his voice strained.

Esme touched his arm as they came to a stop and turned looking at the others, "Dining room now everyone." Esme answered as Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Everyone got up and followed Esme and Carlisle into the dining room taking their places around the table. Even Nessie and Jake took their usual places. "Now then you all know why I called you in here." Carlisle stated staring around the table.

"Um grandpa they might but Jake and I have no clue what's going on?" Nessie answered looking from her mother and father to her Uncle Emmett who had his head ducked.

Carlisle gave his granddaughter a slight smile and turned toward the kids, "I want to know why you kids were at that club and what's going on?" His voice harbored a hard edge to it.

Alice cleared her throat something she wasn't normally known for and began to tell how Bella had wanted to play Cullen truth or dare and how at the end a dare from Edward to Emmett ended them where they were, "Really Carlisle we didn't think anything would happen. Emmett was doing fine till that drunk guy fell into the table Emmett was on."

Carlisle sighed reigning in his temper, "As mad as I am at you kids I will go a little easier on you this time since Bella didn't know what would happen. You are all grounded to the house except when we all go hunting. That means no taking off to go to the mall Alice and Rose and no running amuck in your jeep Emmett. Bella you and Edward will stay at the house for the month. The only time you guys are allowed out is to go to school in which Esme, Jake, Nessie or I will drive you and pick you up. I am taking all keys to any vehicle and will lock the doors to the garage. I expect you kids to adhere to these conditions is that clear."

"I have to say Carlisle and I are disappointed in you kids. Now then all keys on the table please." Esme added as everyone produced the keys to the vehicles.

"I will never again ask to play this game with you guys." Bella answered shaking her head at the predicament they were now all in. "Cullen Truth or Dare is too dangerous to my sanity," Every chuckled knowing that sometime in the future they would again play.


	9. Author Ending Notes

**Author's Notes:**

I just want to thank everyone for reading this story and thank OhMaGod for letting me take this over. I also want to thank you guys that were loyally waiting for the story to get updated and let you know that I appreciate the long wait while my muse took a vacation and then tried moving addresses. I hope you like the story.


End file.
